Athena se va de Tiendas
by Thranduil's Queen
Summary: Que pasaria si Saori decide ir de compras? Y, si su acompanante fuera Seiya? Mi primer intento de fic de humor. Al fin terminado!
1. Chapter 1

Athena se va de tiendas…

(_O el verdadero suplicio de Seiya_)

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Kurumada, en otras palabras: No son míos. No me pagan por estas historias. 

Summary: Que pasaría si Saori decide ir de compras? Y, si Seiya es quien la acompaña? Agradecería el review!

Era una linda mañana en la Mansión Kido, en el ambiente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad típicos de una mañana de sábado, Shun se encontraba haciendo ejercicio al igual que Hyoga, Shiryu se encontraba leyendo un libro, Seiya intentando preparase algo de desayunar, Ikki…para variar ya se había ido (N/A: no me pregunten ya saben como es Ikki), hasta que un grito rompió esa linda tranquilidad….

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Obviamente, todo el mundo corrió para averiguar la fuente del grito. Para que se den una idea de cómo encontramos a una Saori despeinada, en bata y pantunflas al borde de las lágrimas.

"Saori ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó un asustado Shiryu

"¡No tengo nada que ponerme!" Exclamó una traumatizada Saori

"Pero Saori¿qué dices de algún vestido? Después de todo, debes tener bastantes" Le contestó Shun. Como única respuesta Saori señaló el closet………Todos los vestidos eran iguales…(n/a: venga, todos hemos visto las cortinas…oops!...vestidos que usa)

"¿Sólo esos dos diferentes tienes?" Hyoga estaba en shock

"¿Y como creen que iba a comprar más? Si con todas las batallas apenas si respiramos¡Mucho menos iba a tener tiempo para hacer compras!" Gritó una exasperada Saori.

Los cuatro caballeros nada más atinaron a decir: 'Pues hazlas ahora'. A lo cual Saori, ni tarda ni perezosa se le dibujó una sádica sonrisa en el rostro a lo cual provocó terror en los caballeros y antes de que Saori pudiera decir nada….

Shiryu, que ya había ido de compras con Shunrei y conocía al infierno al que posiblemente se enfrentaría otra vez dijo: 'Yo necesito ir a la biblioteca', Hyoga huyó sin más como alma que lleva el diablo, Shun dijo que iría a buscar a su hermano y salió a paso veloz….solo quedaba Seiya….

"Bueno Seiya¿qué esperas¡Dile a Tatsumi que prepare el auto mientras me arreglo, vamos!"

"Pe…pe…. ¡Pero Saori!"

"¡Nada de peros! _le truena los dedos_ ¡Hazlo y ni se te ocurra escaparte!"

_Suspira _"Si Saori"

Una hora después Saori estaba lista por fin, se había puesto una falda, blusa y zapatos bajos.

"Al fin" murmuró Seiya

"¡Bueno, vámonos ya!" Exclamó una sobre entusiasmada Saori.

En el centro comercial.

"Mira ese aparador" Saori volteaba para todos lados como niño en juguetería, por supuesto que Seiya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba. Cuando entraron a la primera tienda parecía un problema climático llamado 'Huracán Saori'.

'¡Mira esta blusa que bonita¡Ah¡Las bolsas están preciosas! Necesito, en definitiva faldas…'

Les aseguro que Seiya ya estaba maldiciendo el no haber corrido cuando pudo, Saori lo sacó de su distracción.

'¡Seiya, te estoy hablando! Te decía…necesito faldas, pantalones, blusas, zapatos, bolsos, accesorios que combinen con la ropa….'

Pero la verdadera prueba vino después, cuando Saori ya tenía varios artículos en el brazo para probárselos.

'No, este color no me queda'

'¿Me veo gorda?'

'Muy apretado'

'¿Este color hace que resalten mis ojos?'

'No, no, no, no, Seiya, búscame otro igual en otro color'

'Este aunque esta bonito, no me queda'

'¿Qué es, cinturón o falda?'

'Seiya, tráeme este en otra talla'

Y eso que apenas era la primera tienda… Una hora después salieron de ahí con cuatro bolsas llenas y una Saori feliz, pero ahora iban a la zapatería…

'Mira estos que bonitos'

'Traéme los color aqua…..no, Seiya dije aqua, no azul¿qué no distingues?'

'Ooh, yo quiero esas botas'

'El tacón está muy alto'

'¿Los tendrán en rosas?'

'Oh no, no me quedan'

Seiya ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla salvado cuando Hades le lanzó la espada, sin mencionar que esta hambriento. Después de media infernal hora (para Seiya) salieron de la zapatería rumbo a otra tienda de…más ropa.

"¿Saori?"

"¿Qué Seiya?"

"Tengo que hambre"

"Que no comiste antes de venir?"

"No"

"Pues te aguantas……….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESA TIENDA TIENE REBAJAS! Apurate Seiya!"

"Ya voy Saori"

"Oh mira estas blusas…"

_Mururando_ "Por que la salvé? Por que la salvé?"

"Dices algo Seiya?"

"Que son muy bonitas"

Después de una larga hora Saori tenia unas cuantas prendas para probarse pero (N/A: y no me digan que no les ha pasado), había una fila de 20 minutos _mínimo_ para los probadores.

"Disculpe, esta es la fila para los vestidores?"

"Si, si es"

"Gracias" Suspira "Bueno Seiya, tendremos que esperar"

"¡Pero Saori¡Tengo hambre!"

"¡Te aguantas!"

En esos momentos salió una chica del vestidor cargando una falda tipo campirana negra de terciopelo y satín que Saori no había visto.

"Ooh Seiya…. ¡Ve y buscar una falda como esa¡Pero ya!"

"Y si pasas a los vestidores?"

"Que no, mira la fila que hay"

Seiya se fue refunfuñando y bien no habían pasado ni tres minutos que se fue y Saori ya estaba por entrar a un vestidor.

"Donde rayos se metió? Que ya voy a entrar"

"Buenas tardes señorita… ¿Cuántos artículos va a pasar?" Preguntó la encargada

"Buenas tardes, son seis"

"Pase por aquí"

Saori esta adentro del vestidor cuando regresa Seiya con la dichosa falda.

"Saori? Donde estas?"

"Aquí!" Contesta desde dentro.

Seiya iba muy feliz a pasar cuando…

"Disculpe señor, pero no puede pasar"

"Pero, solo voy a darle esto a…"

"No puede pasar, si quiere entregar eso, espere a que salga la persona"

"Pero…"

"Que no puede pasar"

"Solo voy a…."

"FUERA!"

El pobre Seiya fue sacado a patadas por la encargada de vestidores y las demás mujeres mientras murmuraban algo que sonó a 'Pervertido' y un par de cosas más, mientras Saori sin darle importancia al asunto seguía muy feliz probándose la ropa.

Continuará.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Nota de autora: Ok, antes que me salten a la yugular, soy una chica y, si me ha pasado que tengo el closet lleno de ropa, pero sin nada que ponerme. Y si, esta historia esta basada en una salida de compras que me paso por acompañar a…alguien de mi familia.

_Una vez más gracias a mi amigo el León: Thanatos2004, quien es mi pre-lector. ¡Venga Dan¡Ánimo, tu puedes! No dejes que todo lo que esta pasando (tu sabes) pueda contigo. Sé fuerte amigo mío. Sabes donde encontrarme. _

Roberto: Ahí, esta, te debo tu fic de Shura, pero tu color favorito esta mencionado.

Para mis lectores: Reviews hacen felices a las musas, musas felices dan mucha inspiración, con inspiración escribo más rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena se va de tiendas…

(_O el verdadero suplicio de Seiya_)

* * *

_Chapter 2.- ¡Que tengo hambre!_

Nota previa: Como recordarán, Seiya fue sacado a patadas por la encargada de los vestidores… Ahora si, continuemos.

Seiya estaba sentado en una esquina murmurando cosas que es mejor no saber y mejor que Saori no escuchara. Cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y murmuraciones.

"Seiya… ¿Por qué no me llevaste la falda?"

"Tres cosas Saori: 1.- Me corrieron a patadas, 2.- No hiciste nada… y 3.- ¡QUIERO COMER!"

"Uh… esto… yo…."

"TENGO HAMBRE…QUIERO COMER! LLEVAMOS 3 HORAS MIRANDO APARADORES, MIDIENDOTE ROPA Y ZAPATOS! QUIERO COMER…I.NEED.FOOD"

Saori estaba sin palabras sobre todo por que Seiya había hablado inglés, aunque siendo por comida…

"Seiya…?"

"Que!"

"De donde sacaste 'I need food'"

"Ikki me lanzó un diccionario jugando 'Tirale cosas al burro'"

"Oh…bueno…este…."

"Ya vamos a comer?"

"Si….mira, que te parece un buffet?" (N/A: Nada tonta…)

"¡SIIIIIIII¡VIVA!"

Seiya arrastro a Saori fuera de la tienda después de pagar que la fila fue todo un suplicio para Seiya, pero al fin y al cabo, la paciencia recompensa.

--En el buffet—

"Bueno, no fue mala idea venir al buffet, que si lo llevo a otro restaurante me sale carísimo, con todo lo que Seiya come…" Pensaba Saori.

Volviendo a la realidad1 Seiya esta muy feliz _devorando _su segundo plato de comida y tenia vistas de ir por más y eso que aún no pasaba por la mesa de postres…

"Saodi…nfo vlas a cofem?"

"Que Seiya?"

"Que si no vas a comer?"

"Eh, no tengo mucha hambre" –Que si como y te veo como estas comiendo no respondo de mi estómago—Pensó Saori

"Gueno"

"Seiya….traga antes de hablas"

"Fi" (Aquí Seiya obviamente quiso decir 'si')

"Me rindo contigo"

"Voy por más!"

Seiya trotó felizmente entre las barras de comida aun no queriendo pasar por los postres… Mientras en la mesa con Saori….

"Si, el buffet fue buena idea"

Una larga hora después Seiya y Saori se disponian a entrar a otra tienda cuando una de las empleadas colgo un anuncio que llamó la atención de muchas chicas que pasaban por ahí.

"VENTA POR CIERRE DE TIENDA…. TODO 50 A 80 MENOS!"

"Seiya…. ¡Muevete a esa tienda¡Date prisa!"

"Ya voy, ya voy"

"Mira que linda esta blusa… ¡Seiya cárgala y que no te la quiten!

"Si"

"Oh mira esta falda tan linda" Dijo Saori a coro con otra chica

"Ejem.. pero yo llegué primero"

"No, yo lo hice"

"Es mía"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses!"

"Suelta"

"Traigo guardaespaldas" (A.k.a Seiya)

"Yo conozco al gerente"

"No me importa… ¡La falda es mía!"

Hubiesen seguido peleando si es que no hubiera sido por otra más lista que 'cayo' sobre la falda y huyó con ella más rápido que lo que dices 'Hola'.

"Vez lo que hiciste?... ¡Me quedé sin falda!"

"Al menos no la tienes tu"

Y así ambas mujeres se fueron en direcciones puestas de la tienda pero no sin antes lanzarse miradas de furia.

"Esa tipa¿Quién se cree que es¡Seiya apresurate!"

"Si Saori"

Y así con coraje incluido Saori prosiguió sus compras por toda la tienda hasta salir con una buena cantidad de bolsas que el 'guardaespaldas' tuvo que cargar. Pero hay un pequeño e insignificante detalle… Saori no ha comido…

"Seiya…."

"Si Saori?"

"Tengo hambre"

Así que aquí estamos en la zona de restaurantes (de nuevo) cortesía de Saori, que ahora atravesaba una duda existencial… No sabía que comer.

"Italiana? No, eso comí ayer. Sushi? No, no se me antoja. Mexicana? No, hoy no…."

Saori tenia pinta de seguir reczando todos y cada uno de los restaurantes habidos de no haber sido por Seiya…

"Saori…?"

"Si Seiya?"

"Escoje el maldito restaurante que estoy cansado"

"Oyeme! A mi no hables así. Que te estas creyendo?"

Seiya solo puso cara de resignación, al fin y al cabo Saori no estaba cargando con las 15 bolsas llenas que traía Seiya.

"Ya se! Italiana!"

Otra hora después Saori estaba lista para reasumir las compras.

"Oh mira Seiya, una tienda solamente para accesorios, vamos a verla"

Fastidiado "Te sigo Saori"

"Oh yo quiero esos aretes…"

"Esas pulseras son perfectas para combinar con la blusa azul"

Saliendo de la tienda Saori recordó un detalle que casi olvida… Necesitaba ropa y vestidos para ocasiones 'Formales'. Así que arrastró a un poco entusiasta cargador…oops Seiya a una tienda de vestidos. Pero un pequeño detalle… Saori no quería vestidos negros, así que la pobre encargada tuvo un rato muy difícil para ayudar a Saori.

"Mire señorita, estos son los más nuevos que nos acaban de llegar"

"Si, son muy lindos, pero no los tienen en blanco?"

"Me temo señorita que solo unos pocos vienen en blanco y la mayoría de ellos estaban bajo pedido"

"Pero es que no quiero negro"

"Entonces que le parece un azul marino?"

"No, no me convence. Tu que opinas Seiya?"

"Que los negros están bonitos y el azul te queda"

"Ya se que están bonitos y que el azul va con mis ojos, pero…."

Siempre hay un pero murmura la vendedora. "Mire señorita, el negro denota sobriedad y elegancia y nunca falla en ningún evento, el azul le sienta muy bien. Pero si no le gustan, le puedo mostrar otros colores"

"En serio? Bueno, si es así, me llevaré estos dos negros…"

Así después de un buen largo rato Saori llevaba consigo dos vestidos negros, dos azul, uno color gris azulado, uno beige en detalles dorados… y un Seiya terriblemente cargado que ya no podía con un paquete más, así que Saori en un actitud bastante 'noble' mando a Seiya con todos los paquetes al carro a subirlos y regresar mientras ella se comía un helado.

Veinte minutos después Seiya regresó para continuar con la tortura pensando que ni siquiera en la batalla contra Hades había sufrido tanto.

"Bueno Seiya mire una tienda que me llamó la atención y quiero darme una vuelta, quien sabe, tal vez encuentre algo que me guste…"

Pues bien resultó que la susodicha tienda era donde había ropa para rock y gótico justo con un montón de accesorios apropiados para todas las personas que les gusta: Botas estilo militar, corsés negros, chaquetas, playeras con imágenes y logos de bandas, aretes, bandas para las muñecas, anillos de metal, etc., etc…

"Eh… Saori?"

"Si Seiya?"

"Que hacemos aquí?"

"Estamos viendo por supuesto…"

"Oh…"

Quince minutos después Saori encontró un pequeño tesoro: playeras con imágenes de hadas.

"Oh que lindas son, pero por que las playeras son negras? Seiya, busca unas que no sean negras"

"Mmhkk, si Saori"

Otros quince minutos después Saori se dio por vencida y no sirvió de nada preguntarle a los empleados que le aseguraron que: 'Aquí no hay nada rosa'. Saori salió de la tienda bastante frustrada y enojada y Seiya por más que trato de levantarle el ánimo no sirvió de nada pues Saori no le hizo caso y prefirió proseguir con las compras….

Continuará

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, espero que este capítulo no les decepcione y también les aseguro que ya viene el capítulo número tres, que esta en proceso de finalizar.

Ya se que no he torturado mucho a Seiya, pero últimamente han pasado muchas cosas buenas que… Seiya no sufrió mucho…esta vez. Si alguien desea agregarme al msn, puede hacerlo, solo avisen en un mail antes. Que encuentran mi dirección en el perfil.

1 Esto es por una frase que le dije una vez a mi hermana: "La realidad, un bonito lugar para visitar, pero no para vivir"

Thanatos2004: ¡Viva, seguiste con el fic¡Yay¡Soy feliz!

firts-ayanami: Me alegra que te gustara, prometo más sufrimiento para Seiya, jeje.Me alegro haberte hecho reír.

bRaInWaVe: Gracias, aquí tienes más.

Mitzuko-chan: Si, ni que lo digas, pasa siempre con el closet si crees que esto es sufrimiento para Seiya, espera a ver lo que sigue…

Legendary: Una palabra: OUCH! Pero trágicamente cierto, bueno aquí tienes más, ojala te guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Athena se va de tiendas…

(_O el verdadero suplicio de Seiya_)

* * *

_Chapter 3.- Saori "Ogro hambriento y de mal humor" Kido_

**Dedicatoria:** _Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermana Alex, que me hizo sufrir esto al ir de compras para un evento formal y se negaba a oír razones y quería usar ropa gótica. Alex, ya sabes que te quiero pero ese día ha sido el único día en quince años que me has desquiciado._

**Nota previa:** Saori salió de una tienda echa un energúmeno por que no había playeras rosas con imágenes de hadas.

Saori iba caminando delante de Seiya y casi echando humo por las orejas y murmurando sobre las injusticias de la vida y miles de cosas más que es mejor no saber y Seiya por primera vez tenía miedo de Saori y precavidamente caminaba varios pasos atrás.

"Saori?"

"Qué quieres Seiya?"

"No quieres una nieve?"

"_NO!_"

"Ok…"

"Vamos a esa tienda"

"Si Saori"

Quince minutos en la tienda y Saori aún tenía una cara que hubiese hecho que hasta el más valiente huyera por su vida, por supuesto, la señorita seguía quejándose y quejándose mientras buscaba algo que según sus estándares fuera "apropiado para una diosa" y Seiya pr primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente quería arrojarla por las escaleras desde el tercer piso.

Una hora y media después.

"Saori?"

"Que quieres Seiya?"

"Ya nos podemos ir?"

Mal dicho… de todas las cosas que Seiya pudo haer dicho esa fue la peor y Saori en su infinita paciencia le respondió lo que cualquier persona en su buen juicio (n/a: soy una sarcástica) pudo haber contestado.

"Eres idiota Seiya! (N/a: Tal para cual) Aún no termino de hacer mis compras! Me entiendes!"

"Pero… llevamos aquí dos horas y no has agarrado nada"

"PERO ESO QUE TE IMPORTA"

"Solo preguntaba"

"PUES NO PREGUNTES! CUANDO YO DIGA YA NOS VAMOS ES YA NOS VAMOS! ENTIENDES!"

_Asustado, **muy** asustado_ "Si Saori"

"Bien!"

Y así podemos ver al ogro llamado Saori recorrer la tienda de nuevo en busca de ropa por que a eso de las quinientas llegó al departamento de zapatería y de comprarse "de consuelo" cinco pares de zapatos y tres pares de botas que el burro de carga (N/a: pido perdón a los burritos) tuvo que reanudar su labor de 'cargador'.

Así entre una cosa y otra llegaron al departamento donde está todo para el baño y Saori decidió que 'un buen cambio a mi recamara no vendría nada mal'.

"Mmhh, por que no hay rosas?" preguntó mientras miraba unas sábanas de satín lilas y otras moradas.

En eso pasó un empleado que –pobrecito- tuvo que lidiar con el ogro.

"Disculpe, no las tiene en rosas?"

"Ehh, no señorita, no es ese estilo…"

"Por que!"

"Por que no la hacen?" murmura "rosas en el departamento de niñas"

"Dijo algo!"

"No señorita"

"En serio es todo lo que tienen? No tienen más surtido en bodega"

"No en ese color para el estilo que quiere señorita"

"De cual hay entonces?"

"Algodón"

"Egipcio de 400 hilos!"

"Eehh… me parece que no"

"Yo las quiero en rosas"

Al pobre empleado no le quedó más remedio que comunicarse con bodega para confirmarle al ogro que no había… solo en el departamento de niñas…

Saori salió de la tienda en peor humor de el que entró y desgraciadamente a Seiya no se le ocurre mejor momento anunciarle que…

"Saori?"

"Que!"

"Tengo hambre"

Saori volteó muy lentamente hacia donde estaba Seiya parado y con una cara que prometía muerte instantanea le dijo:

"NO-ME-IMPORTA"

"Pero ya no aguanto"

"TE AGUANTAS HASTA LLEGAR A LA MANSION KIDO!"

"Pero…."

"SEIYA! ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO FRITO CON ESPARRAGOS SI NO AGUANTAS!"

"Ni siquiera un rol de canela?"

"NO, MAS TARDE, TE AGUNTAS!"

_murmura_ "Ya que"

Y así estaba el ogro más enojada de lo que nunca había estado en su vida cuando entró a otra tienda esperando encontrar algo.

"Mira esta blusa Seiya… que te parece"

"Eehh… bien"

"Como que bien? Me queda o no?"

"Eeh… si"

"Mas te vale"

Saori ya enfadada le 'pidió' a Seiya que le buscara ropa para ver que encontraba, pero por supuesto, Seiya que va a saber de ropa femenina…

"Oye Saori, que te parece esta?"

"Eh…no me gusta el color"

"Oh ok, ahorita vuelvo"

"Si lo que digas… sabes que, dejalo mejor yo busco algo" –que si sigo tus sugerencias no me quiero imginar lo que pasa—

"Bueno…. Oye Saori, mira esta blusa" dijo Seiya señalando una blusa _muy_ fea

--Oh Zeus—"Mmhh mira mejor esta"

"Mira este pantalón!" Seiya se lo tomó muy en serio

"Eh… si por que no? Voy a medirmelo"

"Y por que no esta falda?"

"No me gusta"

"Por que no?"

"NO me gusta y punto"

"Pero, por que no?"

"Por que no es mi estilo" (N/a: Tiene estilo? Creo que no)

"Andaa! Midetela"

"Que no Seiya"

"Por favor!"

"NO!"

"Venga tal vez puesta se te ve bien"

"Que no quiero Seiya!"

"Ah bueno… allá tu"

"MAS RESPETO!"

"Si Saori"

Media hora después Saori salió de la tienda bastante molesta por no haber encontrado nada por segunda ocasión consecutiva y no estaba muy feliz que digamos cuando salieron de la tienda. Por desgracia, psaron por una tienda de discos que tenía un evento de karaoke y como premio al ganador le entregarían un certificado de regalo para la tienda…

Así que Saori, que creyendose la cantante que el mundo esperaba se formó para inscribirse…

"Pero no se que cantar"

"No te hubieses inscrito"

"Seiya…?"

"Dime Saori?"

"Te pedí tu opinión?"

"Mmhk, no"

"Entonces cierra la boca"

"Si"

Para desgracia suya no era la única persona interesada en mostrar sus atributos de cantante… si es que los tiene…claro.

"Te digo Sorrento que voy a ganar"

-Julián delira- Claro señor

"Pero como no podía ser tan egoísta… ¡Te inscribí a ti también!"

"Pero… pero… pero…"

Entonces Sorrento se dio cuenta de dos personas que hacían fila más delante de ellos…

"Este señor…?"

"Dime Sorrento"

"Que esa no es Saori Kido, Athena!"

"Athena! Donde! Donde!"

_murmura_ Aún no lo supera…

Así estaba el pobre Julián, cuando Saori se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"Seiya…"

"Si Saori?"

"Esos no son Julián y Sorrento?"

"ARRRGGGHHH! Poseidón!"

"Agachate y cállate… que no nos vea…"

Muy tarde.

"Venga…. Sorrento vamos a saludarlos"

"Por que!"

"Por que lo digo yo"

"Va a perder su lugar señor"

"Buen punto… tu quedate aquí"

"Si señor" -Pobre señor Solo-

Y ahí va Julián a saludar a Saori, pero que pasará…? Quien ganará el concurso de karoke? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Y bien? Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les prometo que habrá algunas sorpresas para el (posiblemente) último capítulo. Y en cuanto a la dedicatoria a mi hermana menor, hablo en serio, en 15 años, nunca habíamos discutido y aún así no discutimos solo se enojó y me dijo que no quería esa ropa y de ahí no pasa. Si yo quiero mi hermanita. Para el record, yo tengo 19 y ella acaba de cumplir los 15 en septiembre. Si mi hermanita es un cielo. Ah y por cierto si alguien quiere agregarme al msn, puede hacerlo (me gustaria que lo hicieran) solo mandenme un mail previo, mi msn lo encuentran en mi perfil. Byebye.

**Legendary**.- No te preocupes, espero que te haya gustado y aqui tienes el nuevo chapter.

**Firts-ayanami** .- Toda la razón del universo... Saori te recuerda a tu hermana! Pobre de ti! Ojalá y disfrutes este chapter.

**Mitzuko-chan.-**Y que me lo digas, lo de la ropa negra y botas estilo militar me lo inspiró mi hermana, no la sacas de la ropa gótica, pero se le ve bien cool. Y lo de I need food fue una vez que se le salió a mi hermana la frase GET AFUERA!Fue gracioso, gracias por lo de la frase, aqui tienes el nuevo chapter, que lo disfrutes!


	4. Chapter 4

Athena se va de tiendas…

_(O el verdadero suplicio de Seiya)_

* * *

_Chapter 4.- Los Malos Maullidos de Saori (y Julián)_

**Dedicatoria: **_Una vez más, este capítulo esta dedicado a mi hermana, Alex. Ya verás mi niña, lograrás tus sueños… ¡Así tenga que acampar en las disqueras y quedarme sin fondos! Pero nunca te rindas. Nunca; con todo mi amor y cariño, tu hermana/asistente/estilista y un montón de cosas más._

**Nota previa: **Saori y Julián están escritos en un concurso de karaoke… ¿Quién ganará¿Ganarán?

**Nota de Autora:** La canción que canta Saori se titula "Free". Rosa de Invierno y En tus ojos, son poemas. "Darkness has come" es otra canción. Todos los anteriores mencionados son de mi autoría. Disfrútenlos!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, y no me pagan por esto, ni recibo dinero alguno. Las canciones "A Question of Lust" y "Sea of Sin" les pertenece al fantástico grupo Depeche Mode.

* * *

"Oh no, Seiya hazte el despistado, Julián viene para acá"

"Qué es despistado?"

"Olvídalo Seiya"

En eso llega Julián.

"Saori! Que haces aquí? No me digas que vas a participar en el concurso?"

"Premio Nóbel, Julián. Tu ibas para premio Nóbel y te quedaste como marinero"

"Veo que va con sarcasmo"

"Para nada"

"Oye, también tengo sentimientos" –hace puchero-

-Suspira- "Que quieres Julián?"

"Te casas conmigo?"

"Por millonésima vez: NO!"

"Por que!" –cara de cachorro abandonado-

"NO QUIERO"

Y hubiesen seguido así de no haber sido por que un anunciador llamó la atención de los reunidos dispuestos a participar.

"Atención damas y caballeros! Todo aquel que esté suscrito al concurso: Prepárese! Pues dentro de poco dará comienzo! Preparen sus canciones, a que como saben, no tiene que ser una canción de autor o cantante reconocido, basta con que ustedes la sepan y tenga tono!"

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Saori comenzó a rebanarse el cerebro (o masa gris) para recordar aquella canción que era de una de sus conocidas. Julián de muy mala gana tuvo que regresar con Sorrento para practicar su canción y hacer que practicara la suya.

"Y bien Sorrento? Listo para el concurso? Por que tenemos que derrotar a Athena y al burro con alas!"

"Señor, Seiya de Pegaso no entró al concurso"

"Ahh! Mejor aún. Le demostraré a Saori lo buen cantante que soy y querrá casarse conmigo!"

-_Pobre señor Solo_- "Y **_por qué_**, si puede saberse me inscribió a mi también? Si nunca me ha escuchado cantar"

"Vamos Sorrento, se que puedes hacerlo!"

"Ya que otra me queda" Murmuró en voz baja.

"Decias algo Sorrento?"

"Nada señor"

Veamos en que andan el ogro y burro.

"Saori, segura que quieres cantar?"

"Seiya ahora más que nunca! Debo derrotar a Julián!"

"Pero Saori, tengo hambre!"

"Seiya…"

"Si Saori?"

"Ya cállate y aguántate!"

"Si Saori. Por cierto, que vas a cantar?"

"Es una canción que leí por ahí en una página web, se llama "Free""

"Y que crees que cante Poseidón?"

"No se, ni me interesa. Solo quiero ganarle"

"Pues buena suerte"

"Seiya, soy la reencarnación de una diosa, **NO** necesito suerte. **_Voy_** a ganar!" (N/a: Bonito ego Kido)

En eso el anunciador llamó la atención de los participantes y de los espectadores.

"Atención damas y caballeros, el concurso de Karaoke está por dar comienzo. Por favor al escuchar su nombre hagan el favor de subir y de mostrarnos el talento oculto! Nuestro primer participante es el señor Daniel Olivos con una canción de su autoría llamada: Rosa de invierno! Un aplauso fuerte!

Y así empezó el concurso con una balada muy bonita.

"_Cada noche fría pasada _

_Junto al fuego, junto al viento_

_Solo me traen recuerdos_

_De una lejana rosa de invierno…"_

Y así siguió hasta terminar la canción recibió una buena tanda de aplausos. Y subió el próximo, esta vez una chica llamada Patricia con una canción titulada: "En tus ojos"

"_En tus ojos tienes la llave_

_Para ver a través de todo, cada sueño_

_Estás realmente tan ciego para ver…?_

_Que estoy sentada en hielo_

_Ven, yo te espero…"_

Tercer participante, cuarto participante; con cada persona que subía a cantar tanto Saori como Julián y que se diga Sorrento estaban cada vez más nerviosos y o hacían más que comerse las uñas o caminar nerviosos de un lado a otro. Otra participante, una nueva canción llamó la atención de todos pues era una balada, la primera que era cantada en inglés, llamada: "Darkness has come"

"_The darkness has come_

_And my heart cries,_

_It longs for home…_

_But you're my home,_

_And you're long gone._

_I know we said good-bye_

_Otherwise sense it wouldn't have_

_Yet part of my soul is gone_

_Gone with you my love._

_Come now, hold my hand,_

_Embrace my aching heart;_

_Come and show me the way_

_That without you I won't find_

_Come now my love,_

_Come take me home…"_

Al término de esta canción había varias personas con lágrimas en los ojos y hubiesen llorado de no haber sido por que llamaron al siguiente concursante….

"Por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Saori Kido, que nos interpretará: Free"

Saori subió al pequeño escenario sintiéndose la cantante que el mundo había esperado, tomo el micrófono y….

"Espero que sea de su agrado la canción…

_I don't know who told you_

_That I loved you but they're so wrong_

_Honey, that's not me,_

_Not meant to love you_

_I was meant to be free._

_Completely free_

_Nothing to bind me to just one place."_

Ok, seamos realistas Saori NO es cantante y nunca lo será pero nada había preparado al público para la voz tan, tan, _fea_ de Saori. Así que…

"Bajenla!"

"Que feo canta"

"Piedad!"

Saori seguía cantando….

"…_Won't say I'm sorry_

_If I didn't feel love_

_And your heart's not breaking_

_So stop crying so loud_

_This is me honey—the way I am meant to be_

_Free—I'm free…"_

"Misericordia! Alguien bajela!"

"Ya cállenla!"

"Por favor… no más"

"Buuu!"

"…._I like to go with my flow,_

_Laughing and crying if I must so_

_Won't change for a man_

_Won't change nothing at all_

_This is me, real and free,_

_Just like the wind_

_I won't tell you where I'll go…_

_Can't predict were I'll go…"_

Entre miles de abucheos Saori bajó (o más bien la bajaron) del escenario, incluso Julián su gran admirador la estaba criticando.

"Bueno Sorrento, ahora si estoy seguro que ganaremos! Mira que feo canto Saori, lastima de canción"

"Si, cualquiera canta mejor… Este, señor le llaman"

"Por favor, ahora un aplauso para el señor Julián Solo, y su canción Sea of Sin"

"Regreso en seguida Sorrento!" Julián estaba sobre entusiasmado.

"Si señor, suerte"

Un poco nervioso Julián subió al escenario. "Buenas tardes, espero que les guste, la canción se titula Sea of Sin y es del grupo Depeche Mode…:

"_Sea of sin  
I'm swimming in  
And I'm taking a dive  
My mind's in need  
So my body feeds  
And it keeps me alive  
It gets better and better  
As it gets wetter and wetter _

Sea of sin  
Know where you've been  
But I don't care

Sea of sin  
Through thick and thin  
For better or worse  
My mind's in need  
So my body feeds  
And it quenches my thirst  
You look cheaper and cheaper  
As we sink deeper and deeper

_Sea of sin  
Know where you've been  
'Cause I've been there…"_

Para gran desagrado y coraje de Saori, Julián si recibió bastantes aplausos y el próximo participante es, obviamente Sorrento, que muy nervioso subió tomó el micrófono y se preparó.

"Buenas tardes, espero que les guste, es la primera vez que canto en público, ojalá y sea de su agrado, la canción se titula A Question of Lust, que también es del grupo Depeche Mode…:"

"_Fragile  
Like a baby in your arms  
Be gentle with me  
I'd never willingly  
Do you harm…"_

Para sorpresa de muchos incluidos Julián y Saori, Sorrento tenía una voz fantástica y al igual el público estaba muy impresionado.

"_Apologies  
Are all you ever seem to get from me  
But just like a child  
You make me smile  
When you care for me  
And you know... _

It's a question of lust  
It's a question of trust  
It's a question of not letting  
What we've built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together…"

Cuando terminó la canción todo el mundo esta boca abierta y rompieron en aplausos ensordecedores, el pobre Sorrento estaba que saltaa de alegría y como él era el último participante los jueces decidirían el resultado.

"NO lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer!" Saori estaba al borde de la histeria. "Que horror! Que desgracia! No puede ser no puede ser!"

"Saori calmate por favor"

"NO puedo Seiya, que tal si gana!"

"Mmk"

---

"No me puedo creer Sorrento! Por que no me dijiste que cantabas tan bien!"

"Gracias señor"

"Seguro que ganamos"

"Ganamos?"

"Si…bueno"

"Mmkh, lo que sea con ganarle a Athena, no es cierto?"

"Para nada…"

"Ajá"

Media hora después, los jueces volvieron a sus respectivos lugares y el anunciador subió al escenario para anunciar al ganador. No falta decir que Saori, Julián y Sorrento estaban que se comian las uñas de nervios, Seiya solo rezaba para que Saori no fuera a descargar cualquier emoción que atacara a Saori.

"Atención damas y caballeros, les tengo buenas noticias! Los jueces ya han decidido y tengo el placer de anunciarles que habrá tres ganadores!"

"Si!" Grito el público emocionado

"Muy bien¿Están listos para oír los resultados?"

"Si!"

"Tengo el gusto de anunciar que el tercer lugar es para…."

Saori, Julián y Sorrento sudaban a mares.

"…para… ¡El señor Julián Solo!"

"QUE!" Saori gritó histerica

"VIVA YO!"

"Felicidades señor!"

"Ahora, el segundo lugar es para…"

Saori comiéndose las uñas.

"…para… ¡La señorita Alejandra Campos con la canción Darkness has come!"

"QUE!" Saori echaba lumbre por los ojos.

"A continuación, el indiscutible ganador del primer premio es…"

Saori estaba al borde de un colapso y Sorrento temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"…Es…"

"….Es para…"

"¡El señor Sorrento!"

"POR QUE EL!" Gritó el ogro llamado Saori

"Gané? Gane!" Sorrento se puso a bailar como loco por todo el lugar.

"Oye Saori, si quieres te consuelo!"

"CALLATE JULIAN. SEIYA! NOS VAMOS EN ESTE INSTANTE"

"A otra tienda?"

"A LA MANSION KIDO! YA!"

"Al fin!"

"Bye bye Saori!"

"CIERRA LA BOCA JULIAN"

Así, el ogro llamado Saori, abandonó el centro comercial con su burro de carga siguiéndole los pasos. Seiya, ya totalmente ansioso de irse a dormir no dijo nada, pero con una sola cosa en mente: Huir la próxima vez que Saori dijera la palabra 'Compras'.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Gracias por tenerme paciencia, es que he andado algo ocupada! Ah y por cierto, viene un epílogo más jejeje. Oh y si quieren las traducciones de las canciones, vayan por favor a mi pagina, la encuentran en mi perfil o mándenme un mail con el nombre del fic en el subject. Nos vemos pronto. Mil gracias a mis lectoras leales!Aunque saben, me gustaría recibir reviews de autores masculinos, quisiera saber que piensan al respecto...

_Thanatos2004:_ Ya no me quieres verdad? No me hagas hacerte pucheros!

_Firts-Ayani:_ Tu hermana se parece a Saori! Oh My Holly Frog! Pobre de ti! Te mando un abrazo y que la fuerza te acompañe! Gracias por leer y que ojalá te guste.

_Mitzuko-chan:_ Ogro malo hambriento dar pesadillas! Si corrí con suerte con una hermana como la mía, es mi niña linda. Eres hija única? Te recomiendo adoptar a una amiga como hermana, eso también funciona, solo escoge bien! Ojalá te guste este chapter!

Brainwave: Gracias, disfruta este!

Legendary: Insisto que Saori NO tiene estilo. Y que lo digas me han tocado esa clase de salidas y dan miedo, aunque nada se compara al pandemonium de las compras del día después de acción de gracias. Eso SI es feo. Disfruta el chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Athena se va de tiendas

_(O el verdadero suplicio de Seiya)_

_Epílogo.- ¡Corre Seiya Corre!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Kurumada, en otras palabras: No son míos. No me pagan por estas historias. 

En la Mansión Kido

El ogro llamado Saori entro como una furia y a que extremo si Ikki se apartó con solo verle la cara ya que iba murmurando miles de cosas e insultos que se remontaban hasta bisabuelita de Julián y de un portazo se encerró en su habitación dejando que el burro de carga bajara las bolsas.

"Muchachos…..ayuda!"

"Seiya!"

"Ayuda!"

"A ver Seiya, déjame ayudarte" Shiryu siempre ayudando al burro

"Jajaja ahora si pareces burro de carga Seiya!" Ikki se revolcaba de risa por el suelo

"Pobre Seiya"

"No quiero saber todo lo que pasó hoy Seiya, así que ni cuentes"

"Muchachos, les digo una cosa?"

"Dinos Seiya"

"ESA MUJER ME VA A MATAR DEL HAMBRE!"

"_Okay_…"

Cinco minutos después en la cocina Seiya está dándose un atracón con la comida…

"No entiendo por que quieres irte Hyoga"

"Si veo como se come otra cosa, no respondo de mi estómago"

"Uy, mejor vete"

"Gracias"

"Shaben una cosha mushashos?"

"Seiya, traga antes de hablar!"

"Gueno"

"Ay que vamos a hacer contigo"

"Muchachos, la próxima vez que Saori quiera ir de compras…"

"Que Seiya?"

"Voy a correr"

Dos semanas después al ogro se le 'acabó' la ropa y…

"Oh muchachos……."

"Si Saori?"

"Tengo un problema…"

Ya los muchachos empezaban a temer por su integridad psicológica

"Ya no tengo ropa…."

No pudo terminar la frase por que el grito de Seiya la interrumpió:

"CORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Fin.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, liiiiiiisto! Aquí el último capítulo, espero que les agrade y mil gracias por aguantar la espera! Sorry! Pero si he andado algo ocupadilla... 

**Sayi.-** Que bueno que te gusto.

**Legendary.-** Sabes, ahora si que ofendiste al pobre Shrek y a burrito… especialmente a Burrito! Gracias por leer y que te gustara el fic!

**Brainwave.-** Si te gusto? Que bien! Mi hermana la canto en un festival y ya me vez a lágrima suelta! Si esa canción tiene historia!.

**Thanatos2004.-** Sigues por ahí Dan? Yuhoooo!


End file.
